Recently, projection devices such as projectors that project images on the projection surfaces of walls and screens have been widespread. Such projection devices also project images on the surface of other things than screens. For example, projection devices project images on the projection surfaces of ceilings, walls, and floors.
Among such projection devices, the projection device that projects suitable images on a projection surface by receiving the input that changes image shape data to be projected according to the unevenness of the projection surface (see Patent Document 1).